


Holding Out

by haraamis



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Frustration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Fleeting glances, secret touches, stolen moments. </i><br/>For the sake of peace, sacrifices are necessary; they both know that all too well. But sometimes it's still hard to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for **Anne** who asked for 5xR.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is mine.

Fleeting glances, secret touches, stolen moments. She hates it. Yet, it is better than nothing. She doesn't think she could handle nothing. She knows it isn't his fault. In fact, she is sure that this is even more difficult for him. He despises lying and dishonesty.

It is not her fault, either. It is for the greater good. For everyone else. She really doesn't like everyone else right now. But they have agreed that it would be for the best, that the elections are more important. If she wants to become Foreign Minister, the last thing the opposition needs to know is that she is romantically involved with an ex-Gundam pilot.

Just a few more weeks.

Just a few more weeks, her mind keeps chanting as she is pressed against the wall in a dark corner, his body molded against hers, his hands on her hips, and his hot mouth doing unspeakable things to her neck. She can feel his desperation and longing in every kiss, in every touch, but all she can do is moan helplessly and arch into his hands.

Just a few more weeks.

It feels like eternity.


End file.
